The present disclosure relates to a distance measuring device, in particular an electro-optical distance meter, for example a laser distance meter, for determining length, and to a method for operating such a distance measuring device.
Electro-optical distance meters such as, for example, laser distance meters, are currently used in order to determine distances between two points simply, quickly and accurately. It is then also possible to carry out calculations relating to areas and volumes from said measured values and further data such as, for example, the angle between two measurement directions. The control of the device is performed as a rule via a keyboard provided on the device itself. The measurement result—length, area or volumes—is typically visualized on a display of the device which serves as a display unit.
DE 198 48 628 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for measuring areas and volumes which is based on aiming and applying a laser beam from a central location in the space to be measured to all the points in three and two dimensions that are to be acquired. Using the distance and the associated angles from the respectively reflected laser beam, the 3D values of the vertices are determined and a drawing that is true to scale is made. The apparatus disclosed in DE 198 48 628 A1 comprises a laser distance meter consisting of a laser transmitter and a laser receiver which is mounted on a stand via a tilting and rotating device for alignment and angular measurement. Furthermore, the apparatus of DE 198 48 628 A1 comprises a telescopic sight and an electronic evaluation unit for acquiring and transmitting angle data and distance data, and a computer connected thereto.
The method disclosed in DE 198 48 628 A1 is quite complicated and requires lengthy training of the operator since, inter alia, each measurement requires prior determination of a reference coordinate system. Furthermore, the method presented requires an additional external computer which additionally has a negative influence on the cost and the ease of use of said measuring system.
DE 10 104 877 A1 discloses a device and method for measuring length, area or volume by means of a distance measuring device. For this purpose, said measuring device has a transmitting unit and a receiving unit in a housing, a keypad for operating the measuring device and an integrated calculator for evaluating measured data. The device of DE 10 104 877 A1 further has a display panel in the form of a display for displaying the measurement results.
In the case of the device of DE 10 104 877 A1, after preselection of a desired measurement mode (distance, area, volume), which is undertaken, in particular, by actuating only one key of the keypad of the device, the display panel of the measuring device uses symbolic graphics to display which individual measurements required to determine the desired measured variable are yet to be carried out.
It is the object of the present disclosure to provide a method and a device for length measurement which provide accurate measurement results and in so doing are simple and intuitive to understand for the user and safe to operate.
This object is achieved according to the disclosure by the features of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments and developments of the disclosure are given with the features of the dependent claims.